1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus with light emitting diodes (LEDs), light emitting capacitors (LECs) or the like as a light source that provides an efficient and substantially even light distribution in a 360 degree manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
LEDs are more efficient at producing light, last longer and are more durable than incandescent and fluorescent lamps and unlike most fluorescent light sources, LEDs generally contain no mercury. Commercially available point-source arrays of LEDs which are used, for example, in solar lights and lanterns provide a surprising amount of light output but the light from a point-source LED array is harsh and unpleasant to look at.
What is needed is an efficient LED lighting apparatus that spreads the light in a manner that the light from the individual LEDs is diffused. The same technology may also have application to LECs or the like.